


mama's boy

by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied past cannibalism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ships to Be Decided Later, Slytherin Harry, Xari is confused and does not like humans, also presumably kills people, feral harry potter, grey/dark harry, harry was never with the dursleys, he was raised by dragons, warning harry eats raw meat and is shown taking apart dead animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid
Summary: Harry was a child. He wasn't really cognizant of that, mostly that it was dark and he was cold and a big bright light had scared him. Big people had left him outside cuddled up in a blanket and left and he was confused. His nose crinkled as he fussed and he was about to start crying when a large shape flew over him, casting a shadow that blanketed him. 2 more shapes broke off from the large one as it circled over him. One came down to him, a pretty scaly thing that looked like the drag ons that flew on the walls in his room.-Even at the age of 6, Xari knew he was different from his brothers, Xilyl and Sicsi. They were larger than him and ate much more meat than he could stomach and had the prettiest scales and almost always beat him when they wrestled. He was soft and smaller, his claws were thin, his paws were covered in thick dark skin from walking all fours and he had no scales to speak off, just long fur on his head and eyes just like mama.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was a child. He wasn't really cognisant of that, mostly that it was dark and he was cold and a big bright light had scared him. Big people had left him outside cuddled up in a blanket and left and he was confused. His nose crinkled as he fussed and he was about to start crying when a large shape flew over him, casting a shadow that blanketed him. 2 more shapes broke off from the large one as it circled over him. One came down to him, a pretty scaly thing that looked like the drag ons that flew on the walls in his room. It looked down at him and cooed, confused.

" _Why are you down here, hatchling? Humans die in the cold_."

Harry didn't understand parts of what he said, but he knew the drag on sounded concerned. He looked up at it and was momentarily distracted by its pretty scales. " _Pretty..._ "

The drag on moved back a bit confused which snapped harry out of his mesmerisment over the scales. The drag on looked up at the bigger shape, " _the hatchling speaks like us, mama!_ " Looking back down at him, the drag on asked, " _what's your name_?"

Harry didn't necessarily know what a name was, but he knew when mama asked him his name she got really happy when he said 'harry' so he guessed that was his name. "Har-ri!"

Harry saw the drag on squirm happily then go back up and merge back with the large shape, heard muffled speech, then the drag on came back down. "Hatchling, mama said we can keep you! You're our family now." It lifted him up and he laughed happily, he could understand enough to know he was going with the drag on instead of staying in the cold dark.

The next morning, the Petunia Dursley would walk out the door to see the letter that had fallen from harry's basket when he was whisked away. She would search the yard frantically for him, but would find no trace of the last remnants of her sister. She would keep that letter a secret, squirrel it away in her bedside drawer. She would never see her nephew.

 

Even at the age of 6, Xari knew innately he was different from his brothers, Xilyl and Sicsi. They were larger than him and ate much more meat than he could stomach and had the prettiest scales and almost always beat him when they wrestled. He was soft and smaller, his claws were thin, his paws were covered in thick dark skin from walking all fours and he had no scales to speak off, just long fur on his head and eyes just like mama.

His mama was big and fierce and beautiful and she loved them all so much. She let Xari ride on her back because he had no wings and never treated him badly because he was different. She made no secret that they had found him, that he wasn't physically a dragon, but would always be one in his heart.

" _Mama, look what we found!_ " Xari dragged a bag he and his brothers had nabbed from a raided camp site. Sometimes bears would wreck a campsite, tear apart a few humans who decided to go a bit too far into the woods, and he and his brothers would swoop in and scavenge the leftover meat, food and shiny things. Sometimes they would decimate a campsite that was a bit too close to their territory and the bears would pick at it later on, it's just how things went. 

For now, they had a bag of food and all the shiny metal he could pick off the humans bodies (his claws were smaller than his brothers, better for picking at small things.) He pulled out his favorite, a big pretty ring he got off a girl and slid it on his finger. " _It was another family, the lady had lots of shiny stuff._ " His mama smiled at them, urging them to show off their treasures.

Xilyl ripped open the bottom of the bag, letting the contents spill out. There was food they could share and some just for Xari, shiny trinkets and a soft blanket. Xari was most excited for the blanket, sometimes the heat that came off his family wasn't enough to warm him through the night. He and his brothers split up the shiny things between then (and picked out some for mama) and placed them in the den, careful not to disturb the rest of their collective hoard. Then, they dug through the food, tossing Xari anything too sweet or vegetable heavy for them to bother with. They couldn't read any of the writing on the packaging, but they'd been scavenging like this for years and learned more or less what most humans take with them into the woods.

Xari found a package of hard dry meat and cheered! He was the only one of them that could stomach it (or chew it properly) and thought it was very tasty. He crouched low to the ground, tore it open immediately and began to rip into the meat with his teeth. He he just gotten a chunk off when he was whacked on the back of the head with mama's tail.

" _Xari, we’re hunting later, don't spoil your appetite._ " She chided. Xari nodded, though he continued to eat the meat.

He knew it was important for him to learn to hunt with his brothers, even without claws and wings. While his mother could eat a few large animals all by herself, his brothers could only take one each. He could a few small animals by himself, but he usually likes to eat the meat left over from his brothers kills (sometimes they left some of the juicy parts for him). He could eat some of the meat raw, but he usually had to wait for mama to cook it with her fire (he had gotten sick from raw meat so many times it only affected him a little bit now.)

He smiled, watching his brothers wrestle over who got the pack of wet meat they had found. He loved his family.

 

At the age of 9, Xari was up in the air, riding on Xilyl's back, following mama while they hunted. When he was younger, he would ride on mama's back, her scales warming him and acting as a hold so he wouldn't fly off. But he and his brothers had grown, me was big enough to go higher in the air and his brothers were big enough to carry him safely. At least, it would be safe if he would stay still. They were flying over a field, mama making to grab some livestock, when he saw a bird flying to the side of them. He reached for it, careful not to alert his Xilyl, but couldn't quite reach it. He tried once more, leaning further from his place on his brothers back, but he lost his balance. He began to slip from his seating before he could react, already tumbling through the air by the time his brothers noticed he was free falling and notified mama.

He shut his eyes tight terrified. Why couldn't he be a dragon like mama, Xilyl and Sicsi? He didn't want to die like this the wanted-

He wanted to fly.

He concentrated hard on that thought until he felt his body turn cold, and everything felt strange around him. He couldn't feel himself falling anymore. Opening his eyes, everything looked sharper, brighter, he could smell his brothers in the air as if he was right next to them. He looked around them, startling at the sight of unfamiliar wings behind him.

Xari saw his brothers flying around him, looking shocked. " _Xari...what did you do?_ " Sicsi asked, looking at him strangely.

It was only when he opened his mouth to reply that he noticed the scaly maw in front of him. " _I- i don't know_." He looked up to mama who watched him with pride in her pretty green eyes. He had done small bits of magic before, but nothing like this.

She signaled for them to land, passing over the field to a wooded area. They all landed, xari a bit less gracefully then the others, and mama curled around them protectively.

She sniffed and licked at them all, ensuring their safety and looked to Xari. " _I knew you were magical, little one, but this is truly a gift._ " Xari questioned what she meant. " _As you know, there are humans with magic, like you. We steer clear of them, lest we be taken from each other. Of the many things humans can do with their magic, one is to change their shape. You have just learned to do so, albeit by accident._ " She nuzzled Xari, proud of him and for once he could nuzzle back properly.

" _Does this mean i can hunt with you now, really hunt?_ " Xari had been using a collection of blades he had gotten from various campsites for hunting, but he had always been envious of his brothers.

" _Perhaps when you're a bit more used to this form, you may_." Mama conceded, " _but for now, try to change back. As beautiful as you are, I'd like my little xari back._ " Xari nodded and closed his eyes, trying his best to focus on going back to how he was. He thought of his scars, his long fur,his pretty green eyes.

Opening his eyes, he could already see he was back to normal, his brothers around him dwarfing him. Exhausted from the sudden magic and near death experience, he crawled to Xilyl, laid against him and closed his eyes. They could eat later.

 

At the age of 11, Xari caught an owl.

It was flying towards camp with paper attached to it and he took the opportunity to shift quickly and catch it in his mouth. He spit out the paper and swallowed it, feathers and all, laughing about the careless bird when he landed. A week later, another owl came, this time caught by Sicsi. Then another came. And another. Finally, mama got tired of the silly birds leaving papers all over their den and roared at the oncoming onslaught of owls, sending them all back to whoever was sending them. After that, the owls stayed away.

Sadly, when the owns stayed away, humans came instead.

A large human with lots of fur came into their territory, calling out to something. It sounded strange, similar to xari's name. "'Arry potter! 'Arry! Where are you?" The man called.

Mama slinked forward, pushing him and his brothers farther into the cave. " _Leave this place, human! Whatever you seek, it is not here!_ " She warned the man, smoke rising from her nostrils. The man didn't look all that scared, he just looked up at mama with a smile.

"Norwegian Ridgebacks? A bit far from yer usual nesting places." He looked around mama and saw Xilyl and Sicsi, "A ‘ole family? Astounding."

Mama stepped out of the den, dwarfing the large man and snarled down at him. " _Stay away from my den, human._ "

The man backed away, but laughed. "Just looking for a lost lad, ma'm i'll be on my way." While he's backing away, Xari pops his head out around Sicsi, to see him better. The man sees him and stops, curious. He looked up at mama, "Now what are you doing raising a Hebridean Black?"

Mama snarled at him, sending out a warning flame, and the man seemed to get the message. He ran off and mama waited until she could no longer smell him in their territory to slink back into the den. " _First the owls, now some human. The woods may not be safe, soon._ "

He and his brothers looked among each other, huddled against mama. This wasn't good.

A week later, the man was back with 2 other men, one with long red fur and one with slick black fur.

He and his brothers were wrestling, him in his squishy form to test his strength. His fur got caught in Sicsi’s claws for a moment and he snapped his teeth at him, using his long nails to claw at where his fur tangled in his brothers claw. They heard the gasps and shouts before they smelled the humans near.

They scampered away from the human men, Sicsi and Xilyl standing protectively around Xari, Xari lifting himself into a humched over standing position (he was still getting used to being bipedal). He could hear mama move slowly towards the front of the den, but watched them instead of getting between the boys and the humans. The red furred human slowly walked towards them, speaking words they didn't understand and seeming to try and calm them.

He looked between Xari and his brothers and called out that same word as the large man before, ‘har-ri’. Xari tilted his head, confused. “ _Xa- h_ ar- hari?” his voice was rough and guttural, like the dragon tongue,but he did his best to copy the man.

The man’s face lit up and the large furry man loved closer towards them, speaking loudly. Surprised, Xilyl and Sicsi reared back and Xari followed, transforming. Mama stepped further out of the cave, like a warning. The men backed away as well, watching Xari. They spoke among themselves for a moment before the red furred one walked forward again, toward him. “Are you harry potter?”

Xari was so confused, who were these people? He stayed huddled against his brothers while their mama stepped out of the den, curling protectively around them. She told them to let her deal with this. Mama had lived a long life and could understand a bit of the human's language. “ _What do you seek, human_?”

The human, while not understanding her words, knew he was meant to address her. “I'm sorry ma'am, but i believe that boy is who we're looking for.” The man said cautiously. He heard the word ‘boy’ before, they they raided campsites, Xari often went in first, the humans letting their guard down around him, calling him ‘little boy’ and bringing them to their camp. He had the feeling he was talking about him and that feeling was confirmed when Mama relayed the message.

“ _What do they want with me_?” Mama did her best to convey his question to the man.

“He's meant to come with us to a school where he can be taught magic. We've been trying to find him for years.” The man looked sadly over to those behind him.

Mama relayed the message and Xari frowned. He learned magic just fine at home, why did he need some ‘school’? Regardless, mama urged him to change back to his other form and he complied, scooping a discarded knife off the ground. “ _You can’t take me away from my family._ ” at his words, the red furred man’s head spun to the dark furred man who seemed taken aback. The dark furred man walked towards them and looking towards mama for permission, took a long stick from his dark coverings and waved it towards Xari, saying strange words, ‘omnes interpretari’.

A light hit Xari in the throat and he reared back, snarling at them. “ _What did y_ ou do you horrid human! How dar-” He stopped and looked around himself for a moment. “What is- why? MAMA!” he looked up to his mama for help, but she seemed just as disturbed.

“ _They’ve used magic so you speak like them. They can't speak our tongue._ ”

“I don't want to speak like a human! Mama, how do I stop this?” He turned angrily to the dark furred man, pointing the knife towards him. “How do I stop this?”

The man said something Xari didn't understand and he wanted to scream. “Your language is garbled nonsense!”

Mama translated for him, “ _it will wear off eventually and there is a counter spell, but he wishes to speak with you._ ”

Xari huffed, “You force me to speak this ugly language and i can't even understand it? I hate humans-” He hissed as his mama gave him a whack on the back of the head for his cheek. “Its true! All they’re good for is food and hoard building.”

The men looked momentarily affronted. The dark furred one began to speak, but the large one stopped him. “‘Ows about this. We seem to ‘ave a bit of a language barrier here, so why don't we all calm down a bit and talk. ‘Arry can translate for ‘is mama and she can translate for us.”

“Stop calling me har-ri or 'ary or whatever! It’s strange! My name is Xari!” Again, the dark furred one made to speak, but the large one stopped him and apologized.

“ _It seems there’s much to discuss._ ” Mama sighed and uncurled from around her children, “ _Xilyl, Sicsi, go get food. It seems we're having guests tonight._ ” they nodded warily, but nodded and flew off, starling the men. “ _Xari, tell them to come into the den, they’ll be staying for dinner._ ” Xari frowned, but complied.

“Mama said you’re staying for dinner, follow me.” He turned from them, knife held tight in his hand. When the three made no move to follow, he turned, “Hurry up! Xilyl and Sicsi will be back with food soon.”

The furry man and the red furred one went along quickly after that, the dark furred more moving much more cautiously. He led them into the den, the floor covered in pelts, leaves and shiny things, a small clearing where the pelts were laid thicker (where Xari slept, his brothers warm around him, the pelts keeping the cold of the ground from leaching into his skin.) he waited for mama to sit on her stomach, comfortable, but ready to move should anything happen. He sat against her, leaning against her foreleg.

The men sat, occasionally shifting or moving around any rings or small trinkets they settled on accidently. “ _Humans, I believe we’ll save the business for after dinner. For now, introduce yourselves._ ” Xari relayed mama’s words and she explained what the men said back. “ _This is Hagrid, the man who takes care of the land at the school they work for. The slick one is Severus Snape, he makes potions and teaches a class on them at the school. The red one is Charlie Weasley, he works with other dragons at at sanctuary._ ” Xari nodded, though he still didn’t trust or like the men.

“My name is Xari and this is my mama, Serxey. My mama took me in when I was a baby because they found me in the dark all alone. This winter will be my 11th, I can use magic and i can eat 3 rabbits in one sitting.” He introduced himself with everything he found relevant to say, though the looks on the men's faces said he may have said something wrong. Not that he cared.

The next little while was filled with speaking and translating and Xari doing his best not to snarl at them men or hide behind his mama. By the time he heard the sound of his brothers dropping into the cave, he had begun to think on their guests. For a human, charlie wasn't too bad. Hagrid seemed nice enough. Severus seemed just as uncomfortable as he was. He had also noticed the men seemed to steer clear of looking over his body, purposely focusing on his face or hands. He wondered why they seemed so weird about it? It must have to do with the coverings they wore.

Xilyl and Sicsi carried into the cave with them a cow each along with a sheep in Sicsi’s mouth. Mama had decided to hunt later and allowed them to split the meat among themselves. While his brothers began to eat their own cows, Xari dragged the sheep in front of the men and began to carve into it, tearing out its intestines and cutting the skin from the flesh, separating the edible from that to be buried or cleaned.

He looked up to the men and glared at their disgusted looks. “If it was up to me i would eat it by myself in my other form, i'm only cutting it so you all can eat as well. If you don't wanted it, you can watch me eat it whole.” His mother chided him for his harsh words, but Charles and Hagrid gave sheepish apologies, Severus silently straightening his face. Xari nodded and continued carving.

In the end he carved away all the meat he deemed edible, discarding the skin, intestines and bones on the other side of the cave to be sorted later. He sat with the pile of meat and grabbed a chunk from it, barely chewing it as it slid down his throat. He ate through a sizable percentage of the meat before noticing the others weren’t eating with them. He looked at them curiously. This was good meat wasn't it? Then, he looked down at himself, covered in blood and bits of fur. He had gotten so used to eating raw mean, he’d forgotten how sick humans got with it.

“Xilyl!” He called out, gaining his brothers attention. Xilyl raised his head from his meal, blood covering his snout. “ _Need it cooked, Xari_?” he asked, walking over to them. Xari nodded, but inclined his head towards their guests, letting him know it was more for them than him. Xilyl didn't bother giving an affirmative, just opened his mouth and shot a blast of flame and heat onto the meat. Xari could feel the heat drying the blood on his body, making him itch, but deigned to deal with it later. When his brother finished and went back to his meal, Xari pushed the still sizzling meat towards the men, ignoring the heat on his hands.

He watched them eat their fill, waiting until they stopped picking at the meat to once more shovel the leftovers into his mouth. He refused to let these humans waste a perfectly good meal. Finishing, he stood. “Red fur, come with me,” he beckoned for Charlie to follow him to where he’s placed the waste from the lamb. He knew it was rude to not call the man by his name, but he was feeling a bit rude at the moment. “Help me sort these things. I will tell you what to do.” he waited for the nod of affirmation before moving on, crouching by the waste as he began to pick through things.

He and Charlie fell into a rhythm, he would tell Charlie what do do and he would comply to the best of his abilities. If he was confused he merely gestured to whatever was confusing him and Xari would elaborate. They didn't speak otherwise, Xari not being able to understand Charlie anyways. When they finished, Xari bowed a bit. “Thank you for helping me. For what it’s worth, you’re the least annoying human I’ve met so far.” he wasn't lying. Perhaps it was because he was the only one with actual experience with dragons, but charlie had been much less obnoxious then the others. Charlie gave him a bit of a smile and they walked back to his mama and the humans to discuss this ‘school’ business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xari's spent the past month getting ready to go to hogwarts and the time's finally come, whether he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once more i speed wrote this during a burst of creativity in one day!

Mama welcomed him back and told him to sit, they would begin their discussion now. 

 

“ _ First, they need to explain what all is going on. _ ” She said, Xari and her settling in for a long story. 

 

They were told an epic saga of magic, blood, trust and betrayal, Xari (not, ‘harry’, as they insisted) in the center of it. Apparently he was meant to be some savior and he was left in the dark that day to be found by his family. Xari frowned as the men continued their tale, crutching his back as if his ridges were flaring. He could feel the heat coming off his mama rising as she listened and recited back to him, obviously not liking what she hearing.

When the men finished their story, they looked to mama for some sort of reaction. Charlie scanned over her and stiffened, getting all the answer he needed from her stance, but the other men seemed not to notice. 

“ _ Little one, I don't want you anywhere near that school, _ ” She looked between the men and Xari, “ _ but we both know they’re not leaving until I agree. So, I have a plan. _ ”

Xari smiled up at his mother and nodded, “ _ I will allow them to take you to this school, let you learn and practice these wizards magic, but you will return to be at the end of the year.”  _

“But what about-”

“ _ Do not speak hatchling, of they’ll catch on. _ ” She warned, “ _ you will go and do magic, but you will not join their war. You will treat this as a very long hunt. You bring back anything you think is important and keep them from suspecting you. You will be my little hunter, Xari. _ ”

Xari nodded, excited, “yes, Mama!” He looked to the men, “Mama says I may go to your school, as long as I can come back after.”

The men looked apprehensive, but charlie agreed immediately. At the other men’s stares, he rolled his eyes, “She’s been caring for him since he was a toddler, they’ve obviously bonded, ripping him away from her wouldn't do us any good.”

Severus frowned, “We can't allow this  _ child  _ to continue to be raised by a  _ dragon. _ ” 

“I’m the dragon expert here, Severus.” charles snapped, “if it comes to it, I can stay at Hogwarts for the year to make sure he’s okay and help him adapt, then when the year ends I can keep tabs on him when he’s back here.”

Mama made an approving sound and Charles smiled, “I already have parental approval.”

Hagrid shrugged and agreed and nudged for Severus to as well. His gaze wavered between the blood covered child and Mama for a moment before he nodded as well. “Then it’s decided! Ha- Xari, I look forward to staying with you at Hogwarts.”

Xari smiled softly and nodded looking up to his mother. “You to _ o charles. _ ” 

Hagrid laughed, “Guess th’ spell was gonna wear off event’lly.”

“ _ What? Oh! Mother, my voice is back! _ ” Xari cheered, “ _ no more of that vile human speech! _ ” He jumped up excitedly and transformed without a thought, winging up and around his mother. He didn’t notice the sudden discomfort of the men, but his mother did. 

“ _ Xari, be more careful, you’ve frightened the humans. _ ” She chided, but there was no real upset in her voice.

Xari laughed, the rough chirping making Severus stiffen further. 

“ _ If they’re scared now, I can’t wait for school to start! _ ”

  
  


Xari refused to get into the screaming metal monster they called a train.

They had given him a suitcase of ‘clothes’ and took him to get a wand and gave him an owl and these nasty foot clothes called  _ shoes  _ and he had dealt with it for his mother’s sake, but he would not do THAT.

They had made sure not to expose him to too many people at once until now, knowing he wouldn’t want to be surrounded like that, but now he was surrounded by humans in clothes staring at him, watching him struggle to get out of hagrid's grasp, try to gnaw off the stupid cuffs on his arm that stopped him from transforming and forced him to speak ‘english’, screaming in that stupid human tongue, “LET GO OF ME YOU FILTHY MAN, I REFUSE NO NO NO NONONONO-”

“‘arry, ya ‘ave to get on the train to ‘ogwarts, ‘ow else are ya gonna get there!” Hagrid tried and failed to placate him, trying to hold onto him while shooing away the watching wizards around them.

“NOT ON SOME HUMAN DEATH TRAP!” Xari tugged an arm from Hagrid’s grip and tugged at the cuffs on his arm, “LET ME TRANSFORM, I’LL FLY THERE!”

“Ya know yer not allowed! Please just do this!” the furry man sighed him relief when Charlie showed up, having been called as soon as Xari started to pitch a fit.

“Xari!” He called out, rushing to them and urging Hagrid to let him go. As soon as Xari was free, he jumped away from Hagrid and hunched over on the ground, gnawed and tore at the cuffs, trying to get them to break. Charlie walked towards him slowly, getting his attention. Xari slowly stopped clawing and watched him, his still long (but now combed) hair, covering his face. “Xari, can we talk? You don't have to speak if you don't want, you can use your hands.”

Xari glowered, but slowly calmed. Charlie had been the only human so far that wasn’t a complete idiot. He had taught him how to speak with his hands so he didn’t have to speak the human language and never forced him to do things he didn’t want to. “ _ Don’t want to be inside. _ ” He signed.

Charlie nodded and pointed in front of him, “ _ Can I sit? _ ”

With Xari’s nod, Charlie sat with him, calm and smiling, “ _ Can I ask why you don’t want to be on the train? _ ”

“ _ Big, but small inside. Dangerous. Just don't want to. _ ” Xari snarled in Hagrid’s direction, ” _ He picked me up, tried to force me in. _ ”

“ _ That was wrong for Hagrid to do. How do you want to get to Hogwarts? _ ”

“ _ I want to fly with Mama. _ ”

Charlie thought for a moment and turned around to speak for a moment with Hagrid. Turning back he beamed, “ _ I’ll make you a deal Xari. _ ” He smiled, Charlie’s sign for him was like the one for ‘dragon’, “ _ I still need to get to Hogwarts too, so how about i apparate us back to your home and me, you and Mama can go together. Is that alright? _ ”

Xari thought for a moment and stood, still hunched protectively, “ _ Okay, charlie. _ ” His sign for charlie was similar to the one for ‘shiny’.

Charlie stood with him and bent down so they could bump heads, showing they’d come to an agreement. “ _ But Xari, can you please stop trying to chew off your cuffs? You know those were hard to make. _ ”

“ _ I make no promises. _ ”

Charlie went to tell Hagrid about the plan and give him Xari’s backs to put on the train, leaving Xari on his own for a moment. A boy came up to him, making sure not to touch him while he got his attention. “Hello, Xari was it?”

Xari turned and watched the boy, his skin was dark and smooth like pretty scales, but Xari could tell he would be soft to the touch, easy to attack. He said as much. And to his credit, the boy only looked taken aback for a moment.

“Are you the boy who lives with the dragons?” He asked, tilting his head curiously. “I’m Blaise, by the way.”

Xari grunted and looked away, no longer caring to talk. He didn’t know why this child decided to speak to him, but he wasn’t exactly fond of the attention.

Blaise hmm’d. “You don't seem to comfortable speaking.” Xari rolled his eyes. “We can sign if you want.”

At this Xari perked up a bit. Charlie had been the only one to hand speak with him, he didn’t even know other humans knew how. He looked back to Blaise through his curtain of hair. “ _ You can speak with your hands? _ ” He signed.

“ _ Yes, I learned when I was little. Most of my friends can as well. _ ” At this, Xari gave a toothy smile, teeth crooked and sharp. “ _ It’s very nice to meet you. _ ”

“ _ And you, i guess. _ ” Xari nodded his head and blaise did back.

“ _ I need to board the train and it looks like the weasley is coming back, but I hope to see you at Hogwarts. _ ” Blaise turned away from him and Xari took the opportunity to lean towards i'm and sniff, curious about the boy. Blaise seemed not to notice and waved to him over his shoulder. Xari waved back, though he knew Blaise couldn’t see him. What a neat human. 

True to Blaise’s word,  charlie was back beside him soon, asking if he could hold on to Xari’s arm so they could apparate. He still wasn't fond of apparating, but he knew it was the fastest way to get from place to place. With his nod and a scream from the train, they were gone. 

 

Landing back home, he ran to his brothers, grabbing hold of Xilyl and snapping at him as a greeting, the two of them wrestling Mama tore them apart. Charlie walked up to them, smiling. “Do we have to do this every time, Xari?”

“ _ Xari you know better than that, _ ” Mama sighed, “ _ Aren’t you supposed to be on your way to Hogwarts? _ ”

Xari looked to Charlie to explain, unable to remove the cuffs by himself to answer in his own tongue. He really hated those cuffs.

“Xari had a bit of trouble boarding the train, so we thought you might like to fly him to Hogwarts.” Charlie had become quite familiar with Mama, being the main one to speak with her due to his prior training, and they had fallen into a comfortable relationship. “If that’s alright with you, of course.”

Mama hmm’d and shook out her head, thinking. It would be nice to see the school her son would be in for the next few months. “ _ Alright, we’ll go as a family to see Xari off. _ ” She nodded, “ _ I suppose you’d like a ride as well? _ ”

Xari relayed the message and Charlie nodded sheepishly, “Sadly, I have no wings, so a ride would be much appreciated.”

Mama stood, towering over Charlie and the children and called for Xilyl and Sicsi, telling them they’d be coming with her to take Xari to school. The two nodded in agreement and came towards them, ready to go (they weren’t so busy when there were no campsites to raid.) Charlie took the cuffs off of Xari’s arm and He immediately Transformed, relieved beyond belief to be back in his scaly form. “ _ Mama, it was awful! The train is a large metal machine that screams and lets out steam and i hated it! _ ” 

Mama nodded knowingly. She knew what trains were, that they were generally safe (unless of course, a dragon tore the top off for a snack) and that it was natural for Xari to be afraid. “ _ That must have been awful, little hunter. _ ”

While they spoke, Mama absentmindedly lowered a wing for Charlie to climb up with. It wasn’t the first time she’d carried the man on her back, he had been so interested in watching them hunt, and He could get up fairly easily. With everyone ready, Mama flared her wings and took off, taking to the air with three children in tow. Charlie clutched her scaled for safety, marveling as the ground for further and further away. Mama took the lead, charlie yelling her directions as she went, Xari, Xilyl and Sicsi trailing behind them, screwing around and pushing off each other as they flew. 

Mama snapped for them to cut it out, but made no further attempt to stop the boys from roughhousing. Charlie laughed at how like his own family the clutch could be. 

It took them awhile, the sky growing dark and the boys growing tired by the time they neared the castle. Charlie shivered as they passed through the wards, the dragons seeming unaffected besides small shakes of their heads. He pointed down to where the entrance was, the first years already making their way inside. Mama made her way down as the last of the children field inside, the teachers doing their best to stop them from blocking the doors trying to see the dragons coming down.

They landed smoothly, mama crouching to let Charlie off. Xari knew he was meant to go inside, so he curled into his brothers, nuzzling them and sharing their warmth. He didn't want them to go. After a moment, Xilyl nudged him towards Mama and he went to her, nuzzling her and hissing out a quiet goodbye. 

“ _ Dont worry, my little hunter. You'll do so well.”  _ She blew a bit of flame at him, making him chirp, “ _ we'll see each other again in a few moons.” _

He nodded and turned away from his family, transforming once more to his human form. He begrudgingly allowed Charlie to put the cuffs back on him and turned to see his family as they took off once more.

“ _ We love you, Xari!” “Eat well, brother!”  _ His brothers called to him, sad to see their brothers go, but resigned to it.

“ _ We'll see you soon, my little hunter.”  _ Mama called, “I _ love you, Xari.” _

With that, they took off, moving near unseen against the quickly darkening sky. Xari watched them leave, Charlie standing behind him, a comforting presence. When he could no longer see them, He turned to Charlie, “ _ I’m ready to go inside. _ ”

He didn’t want to go inside, didn’t want to be surrounded by ugly human children and away from his family, forced into ‘clothes’ and ‘shoes’ and having to use a ‘wand’ and eat their weird food. Why would he ever want this? He was forced into this, this ‘destiny’. He only went along with it for his Mama’s sake. While Charlie didn’t know anything about the plan between his mother and him, he understood Xari’s distaste for his circumstances and was sympathetic.

They walked in together, Charlie asking before placing a hand on Xari’s shoulder, doing his best to comfort the boy. Xari looked all around him, taking in the high arching ceiling and the many paintings and doors lining the hall. Hogwarts was larger than any human building he’d ever been in before. Outside, in the dark, the castle loomed over him menacingly like a cage. He hunched his back instinctively, as if he had spines to flair protectively. 

Charlie stopped them when they came to a large door with noise coming from behind it, the ‘great hall’ apparently, and moved to face Xari. “Xari, we need to go inside for your sorting, but it may be very loud and there will be a lot of people around. Do you want to go in on foot, or would you like to be carried?” He found that carrying Xari through crowds was much more comfortable for him then walking, giving him a level of separation from the noise and crowd around them. 

“ _ Carried, please. _ ” He said, too apprehensive even think of going in on his own two feet. Charlie stood still and let Xari climb on to him, scaling up to his shoulders to sit. The boy wrapped his arms around Charlie’s head and put his head down to breath in his scent, calming himself. He felt charlie push his his hair out of his eyes, Xari’s hair swallowing him. 

“Ready, Xari?” Charlie spoke, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see his hands. Xari nodded, lifting his head slightly to watch Charlie open the doors.

 

Charlie was right, the room was cacophonous, the small children chattering among themselves and the ones seated were yelling as if they were all trying to be heard above on another. He hunched his back, digging his fingers into Charlie’s hair. At the mans pained hiss, he lightened his grip abit, but still watched the crowd warily. Slowly, children began to notice him on top of Charlie’s shoulders and the chattering became whispering, giving Xari a bad feeling. 

They were at the back of a long line heading up towards something at the front of the hall, some sack or something. At the table behind it, he saw a row of adults. He recognized Severus, the old man he had been introduced to (he couldn't remember his name, but the man kept calling him ‘Harry’ and trying to touch him and look into his eyes), Hagrid and the stern lady who smelled like a cat (he had finally gotten her to stop calling him ‘Harry’ after 2 hours of insisting). The others, were nameless faces. Severus watched him, face blank, but Xari could see something odd in his eyes. He could feel the old man watching him, but refused to look. His eyes were strange.

Suddenly the hall got quiet and he looked up as the sack started to move. It sang a strange song that, even with his english lessons, Xari didn’t really get. Something about the Hogwarts houses and how they were sorted. When he finished, the stern lady called out a name and a girl came up and say on the stool with the sack on her head and it yelled out ‘hufflepuff!’ If that was how they were sorted, Xari didn’t like it at all. 

They slowly went through more and more children (He realized they were sorted alphabetically) until they reached him. Instead of saying ‘Potter, Harry’, the woman gave a terse ‘Potter’ and Charlie walked them up to the front of the line and placed him down to stand beside the stool, rather than sitting him down. Xari dropped himself to the ground in a crouch, which he much prefered to sitting on stools or chairs. The stern lady gave him a look, but placed the sack on his head regardless. 

“ _ I’m not a sack, I’m a hat. _ ”

Xari screamed and threw the hat off of his head, scrambling towards Charlie. Around him the children startled, some laughed and some screamed with him, but he was much more concerned with getting as far from that  _ thing  _ as possible. He clung to Charlie and hissed at the cloth monstrosity while the other tried desperately to calm him. 

“Xari! Xari, come now, calm down,” Charlie held on to the Xari’s hands, gripped tight in his robes until Xari began to breathe easier. “Look at me, Xari, come on.” Xari looked up at him, still slightly freaking out, but not likely to attack anyone. “I should have told you before, the hat speaks with you inside your mind so it can sort you. It’s just doing its job, Xari.”

Xari looked between him and the hat and frowned, wanting to trust Charlie but being wholly distrustful of the whole thing. When Charlie let go of his hands, he moved slightly so he could see his hands. “ _ Do I have to put it back on to be sorted?”  _ at Charlie's slow nod, he lowered his head, not particularly wanting to ask, “ _ Can I sit with you while it happens?” _

Charlie agreed and bumped their heads softly, sitting him down so Xari’s back was to his chest and asked the stern lady to put the hat back on his head. He shrunk away from the hat as it came down on his head, but in the end he couldn't evade it. 

_ “It's been awhile since a child has had such a strong reaction to me.”  _

“Leave me be,  _ hat. _ ” He hissed aloud, shifting back against Charlie. 

“ _ I can hear your thoughts, there's no need to speak out loud.”  _ The had sounded like it was trying not to laugh and Xari didn't like it at all. “ _ I'm just doing my job, Mr. Potter.” _

 

_ “Don't call me that,  _ hat.” 

 

“ _ Well unless dragons have surnames- _ ”

 

“ _ Just call me Xari, damn it.” _

 

_ “Does your mother know you talk like that?” _

 

_ “Do you even have a mother?” _

 

The hat did laugh then, annoying Xari to no end. “ _ Aren't you meant to be sorting me, not act like a  _ human _?” _

 

The hat huffed, “ _ I already have, child. Despite your harsh tongue and tendency to panic, you still think before you act. You're smart and love to learn, but knowledge will always come second to your endgame. Your loyal to your family and the weasley man, but that loyalty is hard to gain and easy to lose.”  _  Xari wasn't sure he was comfortable with the hats assessment, or the pride he took in it. “ _ I can see you have big plans, Xari, you’re an ambitious child. Always hunting, wrestling, doing whatever you could to be on your brothers level. There wasn’t much need for planning and long term goals in the forest were there? But you’re quick to adapt. _ ”

“ _ Flattery is for mating, hat, get on with it. _ ” He didn’t technically know anything about mating rituals, but he’s heard hsi Mama say it to dragons passing through their territory.

“ _ Of course, I’m sure your time is much more valuable than mine. _ ” The hat’s snark was not lost on him. “ _ In other words, I’d say you’d do best in- _ ”

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

The hat yelled aloud, startling Xari once more. A slow and scattered round of applause sounded through the hall, mostly coming from the green table. Charlie helped him up and walked him down to the table, telling him he’d done well and after the rest of the kids were sorted they’d get to eat. He sat on the edge of his seat, Charlie beside him and watched the line of children slowly shrunk, shifting his gaze under his hair to watch the humans at the table who watched him in return. If Charlie noticed that Xari was still clutching his robes under the table, he didn’t say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter than usual, im sorry T.T school is hard

With the sorting ended, Xari watched the table as a feast appeared before his eyes, blanketing the table in heat and more smells then he was particularly comfortable with. While the children around him dug into the vegetables and bird meat, he watched, vaguely uncomfortable watching it. The meat was completely white inside, it looked dry and made his stomach turn. Charlie tapped his hand. “ _ Are you ready to eat? _ ”

 

“ _ Is it real food? _ ” He asked, trying and failing to hide a toothy smile. He wouldn't admit it, but he had begun to rely a lot on Charlie while around humans.

“ _ Special ordered just for you, _ ” Charlie tapped on the table and a special meal came up for him. “ _ Hopefully this is alright, that’s as raw as the school is legally allowed to serve children, even one’s with scaled stomachs. _ ”

Xari didn’t bother answering, digging into the meat with his hands, cognizant of, but giving no mind to the eyes he could feel boring into him. It was cut into strips, cooked just enough that the outside was dark but the inside was bright red. He hadn’t had a proper meal since the day before when Hagrid had taken him to get the last of his things for school. They had tried feeding him their dry birds and thick ‘soup’, but all it did was make him sick. Now, he curled around his food, letting his hair surround him while he shoveled what tasted like sheep into his mouth, pocketing the silverware that was left for him. 

“Xari, you have time, you don’t need to eat it all at once,” Charlie laughed, grabbing his own food. He pointedly didn’t mention Xari taking the silverware, figuring he’d bring it up later.

“Hatchlings that eat slow, hunt slow,” he mumbled through his mouthful. Humans loved to waste time. 

Charlie nodded and continued on with his dinner, picking at his own mashed potatoes and watching the slytherins around him. He'd never had to eat on this side of the great hall before and so far it was pretty weird. 

Suddenly Xari shot up from being hunched over, hair parting from in front of his face to show and empty plate and his face and covered in liquidy red. The few children that weren't watching him before were now. “Still hungry.”

Charlie hummed and tapped the table again, making another plate full appear on the table (with a few vegetables, but Xari mostly ignored them). Around them some children tried to tap the table like he had, but nothing came of it. 

 

By the end of the feast, Xari had long since eaten his fill and spent the last while silently conversing with Charlie, still doing his best to ignore the people around him. Occasionally a kid would try and start  conversation with him or tap him on the shoulder to ask him something and it took everything in his power not to bite a child’s finger off. Instead, he shrugged them off harshly and Charlie told them not to touch him, another of the many reasons Charlie is the only good human.

The rest of the table stood and he followed, charlie at his side, two older children leading them. They were ‘prefects’ and said they were here to help settle disputes and solve problems between them and to get them help when they needed it. They led the trail of children down into the depths of the castle, until he could tell they weren't even on ground level anymore. The thought calmed him a bit, the chill of the dungeons and the heat of the humans around him reminding him of his den. 

They reached a portrait and the prefects told them how to get inside, watching Charlie warily as they did so. He already knew most of the others (in his house at least) didn’t like Charlie much, but it didn’t mean much to him. Charlie was  _ his  _ human, not theirs. 

He didn’t pay much attention to what the password was (pure something?), but he was sure Charlie got it. He was instead looking around at the children, or rather, they’re pretty bracelets and rings and earrings that glinted in the low light. He knew he couldn’t grab them now, but he bit his lip, thinking about the many new additions he could add to his family's hoard. He saw a familiar face peeking out behind a child with bright blond hair, and he was suddenly aware he was being watched. 

The group moved inside, where they were met with Severus. The man seemed to be trying not to look at him as he laid out the basic rules: ‘protect yourself and your house’, ‘don't make us look bad’, ‘figure out your issue within the dungeons and not around people outside the house’ and that if someone needed help the prefects couldn’t give, then come to him. When he had finished, Severus nodded for the prefects to lead them to their dorms. Before he turned away, he looked to Xari, “Mr. Potter, come see me.”

He followed after, despite his distaste with being called ‘Potter’, Charlie beside him. They were walked into a smaller room, Severus asking them to sit. Xari sat himself on the ground and charlie took a chair. Severus the urge to scrunch his nose. “Mr. Potter, despite your prior arrangements, the headmaster has decided that you will be living in the dormitories with 4 other students,” He rolled his eyes, “The only way to get your own room is to show the headmaster that you can not, under any circumstances, share a room with others.”

Xari’s mind immediately turned to just how badly he could maim a student before they were torn apart, but charlie seemed to have expected this. “Xari, whatever you’re thinking of, stop it.” He rolled his eyes and shook out his head, of course he couldn’t do anything fun.

“I wouldn’t suggest damaging anything or any _ one  _ to get your way, but know that there are rooms prepared just in case.” Severus went to grab a slip of parchment from behind him and give it to Charlie. “Here’s the password to your rooms, Mr. Weasley. I would thank you to get yourselves to bed and out of my office.”

When they left, Xari looked up to Charlie, “ _ what did he mean, ‘your rooms’? Aren’t you staying with me? _ ” 

 

“ _ You know I love spending time with you, but it’s not really appropriate for me to sleep in a dorm with a bunch of 11 year olds. _ ” Charlie looked away awkwardly, thought Xari didn’t understand why. Dragons slept with their young all the time, how else would they keep them safe? “ _ Some humans aren’t to be trusted with children, Xari, they would take the opportunity to prey on and hurt them. Because it’s hard to tell who is and isn’t to be trusted, people try not to allow anyone that opportunity over a child. Even if most people trust me, some people could still get the wrong idea. _ ”

Xari sneered, “That’s not fair!” he hadn’t meant to say it aloud, his voice hoarse, “Because some humans are shitty, I can’t stay with you?”

“Xari, language.” Charlie sighed, “I can't stay in the dorms with you, but if you need something, you can come to my rooms.” He handed Xari the slip of paper with the password on it, gelida. 

“What’s it mean?” Xari didn’t even know how to pronounce that, was it even english?

“It’s latin for ‘frozen’. ge-li-da.” Charlie chuckled as he came to a large painting of a clearing in the woods. “This is the entrance, alright? Do you know the way to the dorms or do you want me to go with you?”

Xari shook his head, he could go by himself. While he couldn't actually remember where the dorms were, he was sure he could find it without bothering Charlie anymore. The man looked exhausted. 

“Alright, good night, Xari.”

“Night, Charlie.”

 

After Charlie went inside, Xari backed away, taking in his surroundings. He had no idea where he was meant to go. He started by backtracking into the common room, silently taking in the things around him, any small things he could pocket, the portraits and paintings moving subtly around him, the fire’s light shading the room as it crackled. As he roamed the room, he caught sight of a portrait watching him. He turned abruptly, staring into the thing’s eyes. “What do you want?”

The portrait sniffed and looked down at him, “What are you doing roaming about when you’re meant to be in bed?”

“Why are you sitting like prey on a painting that could be torn with ease?” He  wished belatedly he had his knives to make his threat a bit more intense, but the thing seemed to get the message. 

“What a horrid child, you must be a mudblood.” Xari hadn’t heard that term much before, but from what he’d heard, it was a bad word that had to do with his birth parents. 

“You must be pretty sure of yourself.” Xari walked slowly closer to the painting, “But both my parents were wizards, and my Mama’s a dragon.” He lunged at the wall, giving a dark, rough laugh when the thing leapt from his frame to another, looking afraid. “All you humans are weak, even the fake ones.”

Decided to give up on his search for the dorms (as if he had been really searching in the first place), and sat beside the fire. He kicked off the ‘shoes’, sighing to finally have them off, and removed the robes he had been given, only keeping on his pants. Xari laid the robes on the ground in front of the fire and laid down, imagining he was still at home. He was quick to fall asleep,  the day had exhausted him, like he had just come back from a long hunt. 

His dreams were usually of flying, hunting, the glint of gold and blood in the sun, his mother’s flames in the night. Things that made his heart feel warm and reminded him of things he loved. In his dream, he wrestled with his brothers, snapping and clawing, Mama napping quietly in the den. He was so happy. But then, it all stopped. He was being dragged away. He watched his brothers play without him, his mother still soundly sleeping. He tried to twist and snap his way away from whoever was taking him from his home, but he was stuck in his human form, the people spoke but he couldn't understand it, he couldn't breath. 

He was dragged into darkness, but he could feel the walls surrounding him, trapping him. The voices spoke, loud and unavoidable, forcing him to take in what they said, spit it back at them again and again until he understood bits and pieces. The voices surrounded him, there were more and more every moment, asking of him, wanting, commanding him like he was a servant and he could barely understand them. He tried desperately to scream, to kick away, clawing at the hands that gripped him, keeping him still. 

‘Harry’ He heard like a whisper around him, sending him into a frenzy.

‘HARRY’ The voice bellowed and he cried out in panic.

“XARI!”

Xari’s eyes flew open, the dark of his dreams fading into the dull light of the slytherin common room. Kneeling above him, two men were speaking to him, crowding his line of sight. It took a moment for his mind to start working again so he could mentally translate them. He tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't work, a low rasp coming out instead. The men, Charlie and Severus, watched him intently with panic and worry in their eyes.

“Wh-what did you say?” He finally managed, voice rough and quiet.

“Xari, what happened? Some of the portraits woke us when you started to scream.” Charlie spoke low and quiet, in the way that reminded him so much of home.

For his credit, Severus stayed silent, knowing very well he wasn’t the first to be called to calm any child, much less a feral child. Instead, he watched on, tired and concerned. 

Xari debated trying to explain his dream to the adults, but shook his head, “Just a bad dream, Charlie, I’m fine.”

Charlie nodded, but Xari could tell he was hesitant. He stood and picked Xari up (something he had very mixed feelings about), putting his robes back on him, “Well, let me take you to your dorm, okay?” He looked to Severus for permission and at his nod, walked Xari down to a hall he hadn’t been through before and into a door with a bunch of words on the front. 

“Charlie, what are those words?” He asked as they entered, the room lined with large beds like he’s never seen before. 

“They’re names to let people know who’s in what dorm,” Charlie dropped him down onto a bed and took out his wand, casting what Xari recognized as the charm that made things silent. “Yours in on these, as well as 3 other boys.”

“And I have to live with them.”

“Until you give the headmaster a reason to give you your own room, yeah.” Charlie sat at the edge of his bed, sinking in the mattress. It was far to soft for Xari’s taste, but he didn’t feel right telling Charlie when he had already woken him. Evidently, he didn’t have to. 

Charlie fidgeted for a moment on his spot on the bed, bouncing and squirming before looking to Xari with a small smile. “A bit soft compared to the cave, huh?”

Xari ducked his head, but nodded anyway. He wouldn't be able to sleep on this, he could barely handle the thin, tough mattress in the leaky caldron. Charlie ruffled his head (a move he would have bitten anyone else for) and grabbed his wand, mumbling as he waved it over the mattress, making everything under the comforter hard like a rock. Xari slowly uncurled and stretched out on the now familiar feeling bed. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Xari,” Charlie stood, looking down at hi, “It’s late, you really should get back to sleep.” He made a move to leave and Xari shot up, grabbing the sleeve of his sleep shirt. 

“Even if you can’t stay in the  dorms with me always, can you stay tonight?” Xari grimaced, “For warmth, that is.”

Charlie seemed to think about it for a second before smiling. “Sure, kid.” He climbed into bed, staying to the edge of the mattress, facing Xari. “For warmth.”

They smiled at each other and Xari let his eyes drift close, finally registering the weight of exhaustion behind them. Before he drifted into sleep, he heard Charlie murmur something, a dull light visible through his eyelids. He said something to the light quietly before it seemed to run away, leaving them in the dark. 

 

In his dream, he slunk through the forests with his brothers, blood under his claws, fur in his teeth but hunger for more. As they moved further through the trees, they heard speaking, humans, smelled blood in the air. They tracked the smell until they came into a campground, already torn apart, the people laying dead on the ground. Above them, shining blade in hand, stood Charlie, smiling out at him. 

“ _ I caught dinner, _ ” His mouth moved like he was speaking English, but it came out in dragon’s speak. 

They ran into the campsite, and began to feast, Charlie right beside them. They ate together and rummaged through the campsite like old times, pulling away rings and necklaces and pretty, shiny things from all over, even finding the loose metal disks in the human’s pockets. With everything collected, they all ran back to the den, Mama accepting Charlie’s presence as if he was her own child. 

They spent the rest of the day together, wrestling and resting in the sun's warmth, washing the blood from their scales and skin in the cool river. When the sun began to set, they moved into the den, enjoying each others company as the heat of all the dragons together filled the cave. He and Charlie sat together and went through his collection of pretty bones and knives and not-shiny-but-interesting-things he had found over the years (including some of mama’s shed scales, though he’d never tell her that). Occasionally, Charlie would explain what one of his objects really was, though he didn't really understand it. Combs and keys and bowls and things were foreign concepts to him. This though, this calm and happy scene, this felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> really dont expect other chapters to be this long i just threw this out real quick.


End file.
